Forever changed
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru and Kakashi had a druken night of sex, he tells her it meant nothing to him, but now it means everything to her because she is pregnant from that night. She leaves on a 4 year mission upset, when she comes back with her daughter Kakashi figures it out and wants to be changed forever with her. Oneshot! rated M-T KakaNaru


**Summary:**Naru and Kakashi had a druken night of sex, he tells her it meant nothing to him, but now it means everything to her because she is pregnant from that night. She leaves on a 4 year mission upset, when she comes back with her daughter Kakashi figures it out and wants to be changed forever with her.

Rated : M for hints of sex. I think some language.

**Yes this story has been published under KakaNaru series but I wasn't getting much reviews and I decided to stop writing in that so I will be deleting that story and just posting the stories as new stories.**

* * *

"_Naru... the other night... it was nothing... I … shouldn't of done that... but.. I did... but it really was-"  
"I know..."she said shaking a little. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm... positive."she said and smiled. _

"_I don't want it to change anything between us."he said. _

"_Okay... I have to go.."she said and ran away quickly from Kakashi. _

_~o0o~_

Naru sighed and leaned against the door, that had happened almost three weeks ago, and today Naru was about to do the test to find out if she would have a permanent reminder of their drunken one night fling. She sighed and opened the package and followed the directions.

"Okay...five minutes..."she whispered and set the stick down on her counter and set the timer she stood there for a minute or so.

There was a knock on her door, she walked out and opened the door, she was met with Kakashi.

"What?"she said leaning against the partially open door.

"Um... I wanted to talk... you haven't been in practice for a while... I was worried."he said.

"Um... I... I ..just... I've been sick.."she said and smiled.

"Naru..."  
"What?"she said not looking at him.

"Hey..."he said and lifted her face, she pulled away. "Is... is this about the other night?"he asked.

"No... it didn't mean anything... I've been sick and -"she was cut off when she heard the ring. "I gotta go."  
"What was that?"  
"I gotta go!"she said and slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran to the bathroom and picked up the stick. "Plus for yes negative for no..."she said, she took in a breath and looked at it. She held back her tears as she looked at the plus sign. "Dammit.."she cursed and punched the counter, she dropped it on the counter and slid to her knees and cried.

~o0o~

Naru sighed and finally got out of her bathroom and sat on the couch, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there for a while just staring out. After an hour there was a knock on her door, she got up slowly and opened the door, she was met with the team.

"Hey! Come on Naru let's go out for a drink!"Sakura said, Sai smiled and nodded.

"... No..."  
"Why?"

"I just want to be alone... for a little bit..."she said and bit her lip.

"Come on!"Sai said.

"No.. I-"  
"Come on Naru" "Yeah." "Come drink."

"No..."she said gripping the handle a little tighter.

"Naru just come out drinking."  
"No I just-"  
"Come on!"they said, she growled a little.

"Naru you haven't been out with the team."Kakashi said.

"No.."she said.

"Naru!"they said loudly.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"she screamed and sighed, they looked at her shocked, she growled and slammed the door and locked it and set up a barrier jutsu. She sniffled and slid against the door and sat down.

The team looked at each other confused and upset, they left, Kakashi looked at the door and sighed and they walked away.

After a week Naru finally came out of her apartment, she headed straight to the hokage office, she knocked on the door and was granted entrance, she walked in slowly and shut the door, Tsunade looked up at her and set the pen down.

"Naru?"  
"I have a request."  
"First off... are you okay? Your team said you haven't been out and you snapped at them the other night."she said.

"Had a lot on my mind.."she said.

"...okay..."she said. "Now what did you need?"  
"Do you have any... long term missions?"she asked.

"...Well why?"  
"I just want to get out of the village for a while.."  
"Is someone hurting you?"  
"No.. I just want to get away for a while."she said not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay... um... we have one here... for a little over four years... in waterfall.."she said.

"I'll take it."she said, Tsunade looked at her shocked.

"Do you not even want to know? Its to teach some of the pre-genin there.."  
"I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?"she asked.

"Yes."she said.

"_sigh..._ alright... alright..."  
"When does it start?"  
"End of the week... are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes."she said.

"Alright.. here is all the information you need..."she said, Naru took it then winced and held her stomach. "Hey?"she said.

"Upset stomach.. I ate some bad food."she said.

"Do you want me to check you?"she asked standing.

"No.. no,...its fine..thank you."she said waving with the scroll and walked out.

_Naru..._Tsunade thought and sat back down.

~o0o~

By the end of the week Naru had everything taken care of, she was packed up and ready. She walked to the door and looked back and sighed, she took in a breath and opened her door, she walked out and shut the door locking it and adjusted her pack and walked down the steps and headed to the gates, Tsunade was suppose to meet her at the gates at noon.

"Naru?"she closed her eyes and cursed in her mind. "Hey what are you doing? You got a mission?"Kakashi asked walking up.  
"Yeah."she said.

"Well I can walk you-"  
"I'm a big girl. I can walk myself."she said and walked away, Kakashi stood there.

"Naru!"he said, she stopped and turned to him. "I don't know what is going on... if I did something.. or whatever... but you know you can come to -"  
"Kakashi...just leave it..."she said and walked away, Kakashi watched her walk away, he felt a pang in his gut, he took a few steps to her but stopped and sighed, he walked to the gates after her. She hugged Tsunade lightly then smiled, she looked at Kakashi, he stood there he looked at her, she gave him a small smile then waved at him and Tsunade and ran off.

~o0o~

Naru made it finally to waterfall after three days, it took longer then normal since she was starting to get sick. She walked to the village gate and held out the scroll and pass. They nodded and let her in, she walked to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."she heard the familiar voice.

"Hi Shibuki."she said, he looked up and gasped.

"Naru long time no see."he said and got up and gave her a hug. "Are you here to do the teaching?"  
"Yes."  
"It took you a while to get here.. I got worried."he said.

"I have a small... no big.. problem.."she said.

"What?"  
"I'm expecting.."she said, he looked at her shocked. "Please don't tell the leaf.. they don't know and I don't want them to..."she said.

"Of course...are you okay? Do you want to go to the doctors?"  
"I guess I better... I didn't go there..."she said.

"Come on I will take you there."he said, she smiled and they walked out.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~FOUR AND HALF YEARS LATER~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

"Mommy..where are we going?"a five year old Hana asked as they walked in the woods in fire.

"We are going to my home.."Naru said looking down.

"Really?"she said.

"Yep.. and we are almost there.. and I need to talk to you okay?"she said and bent down in front of her.

"Okay mommy."  
"There are some important rules for there okay..."she said and Hana nodded. "One you don't leave my side. Two you don't talk to anyone unless I give you permission okay?"she nodded. "Okay baby..."she said and pulled her in, Hana held her, Naru let her go and sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay mommy?"she asked.

"Yeah.."she said. "Wanna piggyback?"she asked, Hana nodded, Naru turned and Hana jumped on her back and they walked on. Naru finally seen the red and tan gates, she sighed Hana looked.

"Can I get down?"she asked, Naru let her slide down and held her hand out Hana took it and Naru walked to the gates.

"Naru?"a familiar voice sounded, Hinata was at the gates.

"Hi ya Hinata."she said and walked up.

"You're back!"she said and hugged her.

"Yeah I am.."she said, Hinata spotted the blonde hair.  
"Who-"

"My daughter...Hana..."she said.

"Oh my goodness..."she said, Naru picked Hana up and she held her tight.

"You can say hi.."Naru said, Hana looked at her and smiled.

"Hi..."she said.

"Hi my name is Hinata."she said.

"That's a pretty name..."  
"Yours is too."she said.

"Thank you.. so -"  
"Not now.. I gotta let Tsunade know I'm back.. and do me a favor..."Naru said, Hinata nodded. "Don't tell anyone..."she said glancing down at her daughter. "Not yet..."she said, Hinata nodded.

"Okay honey.."she said, Naru walked away with Hana still in her arms. She arrived at the hokage tower and opened the doors, she walked in and up the steps, she walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in."she said, Naru set Hana down and opened the door, Hana held her pant leg and followed, Naru shut the door, Tsunade looked up and gasped, Naru smiled at her.

"Naru?"  
"Yeah.."she said and smiled, Tsunade got up and hugged her, Naru groaned and Tsunade cupped her face and sighed.

"I've missed you- Naru..."she said seeing Hana.

"Meet my daughter.."she said, Hana looked at her and gave a small smile.

"But-"  
"Not now."she said and bent down, Tsunade bent down. "Say hi.."she said, Hana looked at her and smiled.

"Hello.."she said.

"What's your name?"  
"Hana."

"Oh very pretty."

"Thank you."she said.

"How old are you?"  
"5."she said, Tsunade looked at Naru confused.

"Hana go crawl on the couch and rest okay?"Naru said, she nodded and walked over and crawled over and laid down.

"I don't-"  
"I was when I left..."

"What?"  
"I found out... and I just... had to... I couldn't..."

"Who is the-"  
"..I..."she looked to the side her lips quivering.

"Naru?"she said.

"Now you know why I was avoiding my team..."she said.

"Sai...?"Naru shook her head no. "...Kakashi-"

"Yeah..."

"I don't understand..."  
"It was a drunken night... and I was … you know... and well...he said it meant nothing to him... and so I hid it..."she said.

"Naru..."she said.

"Its okay..."  
"So how was your mission?"she asked.

"Good... I taught a lot of kids..."she said.

"Good good."she said. "Are you going to tell him?"  
"No..."she said. "Is my apartment still mine?"she asked.

"Yeah but its probably dirty... I can send someone to clean it.. you go out and meet people.."she said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"Hana..."she said the girl got up Naru nodded to Tsunade and they walked out.

"Mommy I'm hungry."  
"Okay I will take you to my all time favorite place to eat.."she said, Hana nodded.

They walked out and headed to Ichiraku's, she arrived and lifted the flap, she gulped as team 7 was walking out, she froze and held Hana tighter.

"N..Naru?"Sakura said.

"...Hi..."she said, Sakura smiled and hugged her, she gave a nervous chuckle, Sai gave her a hug. Kakashi stood there in shock.

"Hi guys..."

"What is this some little clone or something?"Sai said, Naru grumbled and picked Hana up.

"She's my daughter Sai."she said, Sakura gasped and stared at her, Kakashi stared in shock, Sai looked a little shocked.

"Hi there cutie..."Sakura said, Hana buried her face into Naru's neck.

"She's tired and hungry.. so..."she said and slid past.

The team came back in, Naru gave Teuchi a hug and introduced Hana, they sat down in the new booth like seats and got the ramen, Naru gave her the chopsticks.

"So Naru... how old is she?"Sakura asked.

"Five years old."she said.

"Wow.."she said, Naru smiled and thanked Teuchi for the food and started to eat along with Hana.

"Well we have to catch up,... we can hang out after this-"  
"Actually guys … I gotta get Hana home.. she needs some rest."she said.

"Oh... well maybe we can hang out tomorrow."Sakura said and waved goodbye, Sai nodded and left, Kakashi stood there, Naru ate and made sure Hana wasn't getting messy.

"Did you want something?"she asked glancing at him.

"I.. ugh... I just wanted to know if we could talk..."he said fidgeting.

"... I guess so..."she said and shrugged, he smiled and slid into the other booth. Naru looked at him, he smiled at her, Hana peeked up he waved at her, she looked down and continued to eat.

"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Ugh...just... the past couple of years... and …...before..."he said, she looked up at him.

"If you are talking about that night... I'm over it..."she said, he opened his mouth then sighed and looked down.

"Naru I -"  
"Let's talk about this later okay.."she said.

"Yeah..."he said and fidgeted a little.

They ate and Naru paid, Hana was wobbling in her seat, Naru picked her up and carried her home, Kakashi walked behind her, he smiled a little. They walked to her apartment, it was all cleaned up, Naru walked back and pulled the sheet on the bed back and set Hana down.

"Mommy?"she said half asleep.  
"Its okay.. mommy has to talk to someone okay... just go to sleep. Call me if you need me."she said, Hana yawned and nodded and set her head down, Naru brushed her hair back and sighed, she tucked the sheet over her and flipped the light out and walked out quietly.

"What do you wanna talk about?"Naru asked as she sat.

"That night... I am sorry about that-"  
"I know... we talked about it-"  
"...Why did you leave?"he asked, Naru looked at him shocked.

"I just wanted to get away..."she said looking down.

"So... Hana?... she's five?"he asked.

"...Yeah..."

"Who is-"  
"Don't even."she said.

"Is she mine?"he asked, she looked at him shocked.

"Kakashi-"  
"She's five years old... you were gone for almost five years... so the only thing that makes sense is you were pregnant before...is that why you left?"he asked.

"Kakashi go home..."  
"No not until you answer me."  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Naru if she-"  
"Quiet down!"she said.  
"If she is mine I want to know... I want to be apart of her life too..."he said.

"You said that night meant nothing... okay..."  
"Naru-"  
"Okay yes! Alright I got pregnant that night... you told me it didn't mean anything to you, I tested myself and I was positive.. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hear those words again. Okay?"she said tears running from her eyes, she turned away from him, he moved closer.

"Naru I said it didn't mean anything because I didn't want..you to like... I didn't it want it to change things."  
"A little late now Kakashi just get out and stay away from us."she said.

"Why wont you let me be a father?"  
"Because... you already said it didn't-"  
"No I may of said that but I didn't mean it... I didn't know how you would act after that night so I just...played it off.."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"she said.

"I didn't want to pressure you into thinking I wanted something and you not ready or wanting it... so I just played it off..."

"Kakashi... just... go... I -"  
"I'm not leaving you..."he said.

"Kakashi...just go.."  
"Naru I don't want to change us..."he said, she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"You don't want to change us?! We are changed forever!"  
"Naru I... I want to be there-"  
"Kakashi... you have not done anything that would prove that."  
"Naru I taught you for years!"  
"You taught me? That's your defense... Kakashi I got taught by Jiriaya, you pushed me away for Sasuke... I come back... you kinda teach me...then you just shrug it off when things happen... I don't want that for my daughter..."she said.

"She is my daughter too!"he said.

"Mommy!"Naru got up and walked back, Kakashi walked back too.

"Yeah honey?"  
"When are you coming to bed?"she whined

"Just a minute okay."she said, Hana nodded and closed her eyes. They walked back out.

"Kakashi just go home..."

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"she said.

"Admit that night meant nothing to you..."he said, she looked at him then down.

"It meant a lot to me... now it means even more to me... but not because of you."she said.

"Naru..."

"Why does it mean so much to you."

"Because... its you."he said, he pulled his mask down and leaned in closer looking at her, she stared at him, he gently kissed her lips barely, she kissed back gently. He pushed closer and captured her lips in a deep kiss, she moaned and gripped his silver locks. He explored her mouth, she moaned and broke the kiss.

"Naru..."he whispered.

"What?"she said her voice quivering.

"If you say we are changed forever... then... I want to be with you through the change..."he said.

"Kakashi... what are you-"  
"Marry me."he said.

"What?"

"Marry me... be my wife... we can be a family please."he said.

"Kakashi..."she whispered, he pulled her close.

"That night... it meant everything to me...but I didn't want to change us... now that I know... Hana...is mine... I... can't stand by and,... and..."he stopped, Naru looked at him and cupped his face.

"It meant something?"she asked.

"Yes... I …. after that night... I didn't want to come up and try to start something and fear you wouldn't want it... so I just played it off..."he said.

"Kakashi... Hatake... you... I... you really want to be with me.. and Hana.."she asked looking down.

He cupped her face making her look at him.

"I do... I really do..."he said, she looked at him and nodded.

"Yes..."she said.

"Yes?"  
"Yes."she said, he smiled and kissed her, she moaned in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I love you..."she whispered into the kiss.

"I love you.."he whispered back.

* * *

Simple little oneshot, kinda of a fluffy/angst? I guess.

Review :)


End file.
